


Cruel

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin takes out her hurt and anger on the one person who doesn't deserve it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: bondage, emotional cruelty

It's fast and violent and desperate, and he knows this isn't about him at all. She's tied him to her bed, not caring if the scarves she's used are too tight, not caring if she hurts him as she takes the lead at a frantic pace.

Simon's been back in town, and Robin once again fell for his lines, allowed him to treat her like that girl she tries so hard not to be anymore.

And Barney's reaping the benefits -- or consequences.

At the moment he's not quite sure which it is.

At the moment of his climax, he breathes out words he's been concealing for so long, but can't quite hide in the midst of the powerful sensations that consume him.

"Robin... _God_... I love you..."

She freezes over him -- and his heart stops for a moment. He finally dares to open his eyes, looking up at her. There's something cold and dark in her eyes as she stares down at him in clear disbelief.

"What did you say?" she whispers.

"Nothing," he replied. "I didn't... I mean... it was nothing..." He shakes his head.

She studies his face for a moment -- and then a cold, bitter smile spreads across her lips. Her voice is soft and dangerous as she leans down over him again, her face inches from his.

"No, Barney. Go ahead. Say it again."

He hesitates, uncertain what's happening here.

"Go ahead," she urges him softly. "I want to hear you say it."

"I... I love you, Robin," he whispers at last, every ounce of his sincerity in his trembling voice. "I really do."

She nods slowly, as if confirming to herself that that's really what he said. Her smile slowly widens into something nasty and vicious, as she runs a sharp nail slowly down the side of his cheek. He turns into her touch with a soft gasp, hungering for closeness with her -- sensing the opportunity for it slipping away.

"You know why that's funny, Barney?" she whispers. "You know why that just makes me want to _laugh_? Because it's pointless. Pointless and pathetic. Because _no one_ could love a pathetic... stupid... easy little slut like you!"

He flinches, stunned by the cruel words. A part of his mind is able to realize that the words are meant more for herself than for him -- but they still hurt.

He closes his eyes against her cold, piercing stare, waits as she unties him, waits until he hears her get up and walk away, laughing harshly under her breath. He stays there for a long time, listening until he hears his front door close behind her.

Only then does he allow his secret, despairing tears to fall.


End file.
